Fear of being abandoned
by Burnbee
Summary: Bonnie has a fear, a fear of being abandoned by his friends. Can Mark show him, he'd never leave? or will Bonnie force him away? Markonnie one shot!


Bonnie ovoided Mark. found any reason and every reason not to hang out with him. it saddened Mark. it had been this way for the past three months since Bonnie's concussion, and the kiss. Mark eventually gave up and let Bonnie do what he wanted. he stopped waiting up for him, stopped trying to hang out with him, stopped holding one sided conversations with him. everything Bonnie did, Mark did back to him. Bonnie was cold to him and ignored him, so Mark was cold and ignored him back. he watched Bonnie sometimes but would then shake his head and continue with what he was doing. the tension between them, didn't go unnotied by the others. Freddy watched them ignore each other and cornered Bonnie.  
"what's happened between you two?" Freddy ask quietly. Bonnie looked away but Freddy made him look him in the eye's. "your crushing him. haven't you noticed? he tried and tried but you ignored him, so he gave up." Freddy said. Bonnie deflated. he hadn't actually noticed.  
"no I didn't notice." Bonnie replied quietly. Freddy was shocked, Bonnie noticed almost everything Mark did. Freddy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Bonnie, what happened?" Freddy ask. Bonnie looked up tearfully and buried his face in his hands. he plopped onto the ground.  
"I kissed him." Bonnie cried softly. Freddy looked shocked.  
"you what?!" Freddy exclaimed. he knelt beside Bonnie.  
"i-it was an accident!" Bonnie said. he curled up and put his face to his knee's. Freddy sighed and wrapped and arm around him.  
"what happened Bonnie?" Freddy ask softly. Bonnie told him what happened and why he was ovoiding him.  
"he looked disgusted." Bonnie cried softly. Freddy pulled him closer sighing softly. Bonnie buried his face in Freddy's chest. Freddy held him tightly.  
"it's okay Bonnie. maybe he was just confused?" Freddy ask. Bonnie sniffled and cuddled closer.  
"y-you didn't see him. h-he looked like he absalutely hated me." Bonnie said tearfully. Freddy rubbed his back soothingly. after a while Bonnie managed to calm down.  
"this has to stop okay? you two are friends." Freddy said softly. Bonnie nodded and dried his eye's.  
"I'm afraid Freddy." Bonnie whimpered.  
"why is that Bonnie?" Freddy ask. Bonnie held tighter.  
"I don't want to be abandoned or forgotten again." Bonnie admited. Freddy ran a hand through Bonnie's hair.  
"you won't be. we'll never forget you. we'll never abandon you." Freddy said. they heard the door open.  
"guys! we're back!" Mark shouted. they'd just came back from the doctors. Chica was clumsy, she'd fallen in a hole and broken her ancle. Foxy carried Chica in.  
"you stay here and calm down. okay?" Freddy ask. Bonnie nodded and curled up on his bed. Freddy patted Bonnie's head and headed for the living room. "hey guys. did you get Chica fixed up?" Freddy ask. Mark nodded.  
"hi." Chica said quietly. she was cuddled to Foxy, who had admited his love for her years ago when they were still just animatronics. she was curled up and sitting on his lap.  
"so what did you guys do while we were gone?" Mark ask, sitting in his chair.  
"not much." Freddy shrugged. Mark nodded and went on with what he was doing. Freddy snapped his fingers seeing Bonnie. "hey come on you two, we found this weird looking dog and he dances for food." Freddy smirked. Foxy picked Chica up and followed him. Bonnie awkwardly stepped out of the room while Mark set to work making their lunch. Mark nearly jumped out of his skin when Bonnie tapped his shoulder. he turned around and looked surprised to see Bonnie. he shook his head and turned back to what he was doing.  
"hi Bonnie." Mark said. Bonnie fiddled nervously with his fingers.  
"we need to talk." Bonnie said. Mark raised an eye brow.  
"oh? your talking to me now?" Mark ask, partcially sarcastic. Bonnie looked slightly hurt but he put that behind him and turned Mark around himself.  
"look, we need to talk bad. okay?" Bonnie ask. Mark shook his head and gave Bonnie his full attention.  
"so, talk." Mark said. Bonnie fiddled with his fingers more.  
"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you... I was just afraid you'd make us leave and abandon us... and I didn't want to be abandoned again. so I thought if I could just push it away... it never happened." Bonnie explained.  
"well it did." Mark said crossing his arms. Bonnie was getting slightly frustrated, but he knew why Mark was being like this. Bonnie sighed.  
"look Mark, I love you. I've loved you for years, since the year you started your night guard job. I'll leave if you want me too, but don't make the others leave." Bonnie said despritely. Mark seemed shocked. Bonnie grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up, kissing him on the lips deeply. he poured all the passion he could into the kiss. Mark was shocked for a moment before he hesitantly kissed back. Bonnie pulled back and rested his forhead against Marks. he fought back the tears welling in his eye's slightly.  
"I-I love you too." Mark said softly. Bonnie hugged him tightly. Mark laughed slightly and held onto his neck. Bonnie set him down happily and smiled brightly. both were blushing brightly, but Bonnie held him as close as he could. Mark hugged him.  
"I'll never abandon you, any of you guys." Mark said softly.


End file.
